Total Pokemon Island
by ILoveUmbreonYay
Summary: 24 Pokemon fall victim to another island as a strange trio of hosts put them through the most deadly of challenges. Alliances will form, trust will be broken and love will blossom in an epic fight for 10,000 poke. Submission's closed.
1. Chapter 1

A Victini with an orange underside stood next to a shiny Mew with a red and blue cap and a arrow head tipped tail.

"Hello young and old and welcome to this newly refurbished island. Due to the author quitting the stor-"

"FOURTH WALL!" A certain coffin yelled off screen making the Victini wince.

"As I was saying the "said" quit the last "said" and is now making another "said"."

"And anyone willing to join is wel-"

"Welcome to try for the million." The Victini said shoving the Mew aside. The Mew came back and pushed the Victini off screen.

"Now to introduce ourselves. My names-"

"His names Miki and my names Clay." Clay said pushing Miki backwards.

"Aw, you never give me enough lines. Oh, its because I'm Kantoenn isn't it you racist freak!" Miki screamed and Clay fell back.

"I'm not racist! Blame the stupid author for this stinkin-"

"FOURTH WALL!" The floating coffin yelled.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

000

OC FORM (Can send up to 2 characters)

NAME:

SPECIES:

GENDER:

AGE (15-18):

SEXUALITY (Gay, straight, bi):

PERSONALITY (Don't make them perfect):

BACKSTORY:

LIKES (At least three):

DISLIKES (At least three):

ROMANCE/PAIRING?:

ALTERS (Scars, bows, shiny etc):

MOVES (Vine whip, Thunderbolt etc):

ABILITY (Torrent, Pick up etc):

TALENT(S):

FEAR(S):

MEDICAL/ALLERGY(S):

SECRET(S):

STRATEGY (Optional):

AUDITION VIDEO (Optional. If so, please explain why he/she joined:

WHAT WILL HE/SHE DO WITH THE MONEY?:

000

"And here's an example character for all the people who don't know what this list means." Clay said, standing upon Miki and the coffin.

Name:Alfred

Species:Pansear

Gender:Male

Age:17

Sexuality:Gay

Personality:Alfred is a nice guy who can get along with anyone and never meets a stranger. He is a little hot-headed at times and gets grumpy when stuff doesn't go his way.

Backstory:Alfred worked for a fast food restaurant but was fired for bossing everyone around.

LIKES:Dancing, banana smoothies and getting his own way.

DISLIKES:Other bossy people, Water types and vegetables.

ROMANCE/PAIRING:With a guy who would like him for who he is.

Alters:He's shiny.

Moves:Fury Swipes, Yawn, Amnesia and Incinerate.

Ability:Blaze (Hidden ability)

Talent:Tap dancing.

Fear:Clowns.

Medical/allergy:He is allergic to peanuts.

Secret:He is gay. Of course he doesn't want anyone to know.

Strategy:To make as many friends as he can.

Audition video:Alfred is seen staring into the camera smiling. "Hello. My name is Alfred. I want to join your show so I can someday become the best tap dancer in the world!" Alfred finished and started tap dancing, only to fall down. "Dave! Turn the camera off!"

"No can do bro. We don't have enough film left."

Alfred fumed and the camera shut off.

What will he do with the money?:I don't know. Go spend it on some new tap shoes or something.

**Alright. That example was crap, so lets see who can do better. I'm accepting 24 characters, got it, so I will see you all later.**


	2. Chapter two: meet the victims

Zooming into an island, three creatures could be seen. A crocodile that looked like he was about to erupt in anger, a standing fox who looked as if she was plotting something sinister and an overgrown plant turtle who looked as if he was wishing he were somewhere else.

"Hello there everyone. Welcome to a new and improved season of Total Drama Pokémon Island!" The Venusaur said with a toothy smile. "I'm your host Bullet, and these are MY fellow hosts Sierra and Bruton." (Yeah, Bullet's name is terrible. I'm still thinking of his)

The Delphox Sierra waved while the Feraligator Bruton rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, can't we just get to introducing the campers?" Bruton groaned.

"Calm down. They should be here any second." Sierra reassured. Her expression turned excited, but still remained evil looking. "And then we may have our fun."  
Bruton sat down and let out a moan of frustration. Soon afterwards, a Mantine arrived, carrying a shiny Umbreon and Glaceon. The Glaceon had a necklace with a three-pointed flower pendant that had a mystic water in the middle and a ice gem, ghost gem, and bug gem on each petal, while the Umbreon had a midnight collar with a psychic gem, ghost gem, and dark gem.

"Ah, Aurora, Shadow, welcome to your new home for the summer." Bullet welcomed warmly.

"P-please. C-c-call me Aria." The Glaceon, Aurora, asked.

"And don't you forget it!" Shadow growled, pushing Aria over to a circle of chairs.

"Sheesh, where did you get those two?" Sierra asked Bruton.

"What are you looking at me for? It was Bullets id-"

"Forget it."

A Garyados flew over and dropped off two shiny Manectric, both having emerald colored eyes. One had a blue bandana and crooked fangs while the other had a red bandana with straighter fangs.

"What time is it?" Bullet smirked.

The one with the red bandana laughed sarcastically before glaring at Bullet with no amusement. He started talking with a strong British accent. "His name's Jack, not Jake."

"Where's your humor Finn? I thought it was hilarious." Jack smiled before running off to the waiting area. He seemed to have an accent too, but it was more energetic than Finn's. Finn stared at the three hosts. "Hay. Where's the legendary guys?"

"They got dumped. Everyone's getting tired of them hotshots running the shows. What could get better than a starter Pokémon?" Sierra asked.

"Well they are quite cool." Finn admitted. Over with the eeveelutions, Shadow quickly got into fighting position as the two males approached. The two looked at him with great bewilderment.

"Why so tense?" Finn asked. Shadow's body started to relax, but he didn't answer.

"Why so tense?" Jack repeated. Shadow still didn't answer. He looked as if he was thinking hard of a reply, and not a really nice reply at that.

"S-s-sorry ab-b-bout my brother. H-h-he doesn't want me to get hurt." Aurora butted in, stepping from behind her brother.

"Aria, please."

"That's alright." Jack chirped, interrupting Shadow, "We wouldn't hurt her. She's way too pretty, I don't see why anybody would hurt her. Finn's quite protective of me too, but I don't see why." All this time, Jack's feet and tail wouldn't stop moving. "I'm bored now. See ya!"  
Aurora giggled as the mutt ran off, followed closely behind by his twin brother. Shadow gave a stern look at his sister, but relinquished it before she had time to notice his expression.

A lapras this time swam up and dropped off a Fenniken, a Riolu and a Vulpix. The Riolu had a bandana covering his left eye, the Fenniken had a patch of orange fur on her eye and orange front paws and the vulpix was completely normal. As the Fenniken hopped off, a little shaken from the ride (not a big surprise for a fire type), several books fell from her tail which were curled around them. As she started to pick them up, the vulpix came down to help, but the riolu kept going.

"Let me lend you a hand." The vulpix asked kindly, picking up a couple of Harry Potter books.

"Why thank you my fellow fox." the fenniken smiled, taking the two books out of the vulpixes jaws with a strange purple, psychic energy. (What? Did you actually expect them to pick them up with their paws?) A little shocked by this, the fox watched as the other fox placed them back in her tail, including a strange jewel-encrusted book that looked to be a thousand years old.

"Please give a warm welcome to Scarlett and Amy, and lets not forget Jake," The two girls smiled and gave off two high-pitched giggles, but Jake kept going and stood under a tree not too far away from the waiting area.

"Wow, what a loner," Sierra commented to nobody in peticuliar. Bruton smirked.

A milotic came along carrying a lone gabite who wore a red spiked collar around his neck. He hopped off, and the milotic quickly dove underwater. Judging by the look on his face, he meant business.

"Hi Blade. Welcom to your new-" Bullet stopped when Blade looked his way. The glare he was giving Bullet was enough to scare a ghost Pokémon. Despite the venusaur's advantage against the dragon/ground type, he backed away.

"Smart move 'leafy" Blade smirked, walking off to the waiting area. Everyone moved as far away as possible, especially Shadow as he nearly ran Aurora over in a quick attempt to get her away. The manectric twins came back, not thinking Blade intimidating at all.

"Where has everyone gone? Is it challenge time already?" Finn asked.

"No, not yet." Blade said in a cold voice.

"Oh, well. Can you tell us when it is?" Jack asked.

"Sure, I'll remember to," Blade said in the same cold voice. The two manectric gave their thanks and ran off once more. The same Mantine arrived with a Snivy and Natu. The two were completely normal looking.

"Seriously? More girls? Ugh." Bruton groaned.

"Shut up Bruton." Bullet ordered. The feraligator mumbled something sexist and sat back down.

"Hi, my name's Kura, and this is Narissa." The snivy said, gesturing to the natu next to her.

"Nice to meet you two, now please stand over their." Bullet asked, his smile now clearly forced. The two obliged and walked off to the waiting area, which everyone had returned to since Blade had left. Or so they thought...

"Hi. My names Amy. What's yours?" Amy asked the new arrivals.

"Kura" Kura replied.

"And I'm Narissa. I'm not surprised you didn't hear ours when we introduced ourselves."

Amy cocked her head. "What makes you say that?"

Narissa broke into a cold sweat." Nothing..." she quickly flew up into the tree

"What was that all about?" Scarlett asked, looking up from a Harry Potter book.

Kura looked up. She was equally confused. "I have no idea."

"Alright. We have 13 more campers to go, so lets take an add break." Sierra said with a smile. The screen faded.

!

A lone flygon was hiding in a tree, looking scared and depressed.

"Are you tired of fairy types annoying you like hell?" An announcer yelled. The flygon nodded, and a Aromatisse flew onto the branch, making it crack and the flygon fell. "Yes? Then all you have to do is wear Magically Awesome Fairy Repellent from non-existing company. Just slap it right on and there you have it."

"Wow. This is amazing!" The Flygon yelled, rubbing on some grey goo from a tube. In a flash, the dragon/ground approached a sylveon and slurpuff. They walked up to him, and immediately fainted. The flygon walked off slapping his knee with laughter, only to bump into a angry looking female charizard.

"Warning! May piss off your non-dragon girlfriends."

The flygon gave a sheepish laugh and was slapped in the face.

!

"Welcome back everyone! Time to meet the second batch of contestants. Here they come now!" Sierra continued as another Garyados came flying over. A Leafeon fell off as it gave a sharp turn and a frosslass dove after him. She quickly grabbed him just as he was about to hit the ground. The eeveelution opened his eyes and looked around.

"Am I dead?" He asked.

The frosslass giggled. "No silly. You're well and truly alive. Trust me." She dropped him and a meowstic hopped off her back.

"Chelsea, Ally, and Okami, welcome to your new home for the sum-" Bruton gave a powerful swipe of his claws to Bullets face. "You say that one more time-"

"I know, I know. You will make my life a living hell and..." Bullets voice turned into a grumble of curses. Sierra quickly grabbed Bruton's wrist as he got ready for another claw attack.

"Wow. This place is amazing!" Chelsea blurted out, floating over to the waiting area, "I can't wait for the challenges to start."

"Me too! It's gonna be awesome!" Finn added.

Chelsea turned around. "Who are you?"

"Whoever he is, he smells like a trubbish who just got sprayed by a skuntank." Ally commented. The two stood in silence as Finn's face started to turn bright red. Okami walked up and watched as Ally sniffed the air and started walking up to Jake, who was still far from the group.

"I don't smell that bad, do I?" Finn asked. Chelsea sniffed. "I don't smell anything at all."

"She must have quite a sensitive nose than." Amy commented, who had watched the scene along with Kura, Scarlett, Shadow, and Aurora. Ally walked right up to Jake and started to sniff his fur. Once she was too close for comfort, he pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" Jake growled, quite agitated.

"Oh, sorry, you just smelt like butterscotch and I thought you might have some on you. I love butterscotch. It tastes like red but feels like a chainsaw opera. Sorry to disturb you. I'l leave you alone now." Ally walked off, leaving the Emenation Pokémon looking like he saw a flying tepig be gobbled up by a giant flebebe.

"I'm getting tired of this. Can't we just teleport them over?" Bruton complained.

"Quiet Bruton. They should be-" Sierra was interrupted by her cellphone. She picked up and put it up to her ear. "Hello...yeah, this is Sierra...the campers?...sea mines?!...Alright, We're on it...What now?...Who?...Where the hell did his parents get that name?...Okay, see ya!" Sierra put it down and looked up. "We may have to end this episode here. The campers were all blown up by a bunch of sea mines and had to go to a hospital."

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed, especially Bruton.

"Don't worry. One was unharmed. He should arrive shortly."

"That's just great." Bruton mumbled. "Why don't we order some fries while we're at it. Make them a large one."

"Shut up Bruton! You're getting on my nerves." Bullet growled. Bruton huffed. Sierra sighed.

"LOOK! Up in the sky!" Amy yelled out suddenly, getting everyone to follow her gaze. A brown flower pot was falling from the sky at incredible speed. Narrissa suddenly flew up to stop it, only to get pulled down with it. She let go and the pot crashed into the ground. A diglett lay in the dirt, only to open his brown and green eyes and screamed. "GAAH! The light! THE LIGHT!" He quickly dug underground and burrowed his way to a shady tree, popping up and sighing.

"How the hell is he still alive?" Bruton questioned. Sierra shrugged. "I'm no professional on gravity, so don't ask me."

"Alright. Welcome..." Bullet took out a stack of files and sorted through them, stopping at one of them. "Welcome... Haon?"

"That's my name." Haon chirped.

"You survived the crash how?"

"I don't know. I didn't think it was physically possible, but I guess we are in a fictional realm, so it still isn't."

"FOURTH WALL!" A coffin pokemon yelled. After blasting the Cofagrigus with a jet of water, Bruton stared back at Haon, who blushed in embarrassment, giving a sheepish smile. "Nerd..." Bruton muttered.

Haon went off, leaving a trail of upturned dirt behind him.

"Well, that's the end of this episode. Lets hope we get some more guys next time around, and hopefully get paid properly."

"Goodbye!" Sierra and Bruton said in sync.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I'v finally finished the first chapter guys. I'm still accepting characters, I just wanted to post this so I didn't break my promise and piss off my friend at school. I probably already did by calling his character a 'nerd' anyway. GOODBYE MY READERS! hopefully you can notice the improvements.**


End file.
